Embodiments of this invention are generally related to cable network diagnostics and more particularly related to obtaining operational and usage data from a cable modem.
In the cable environment, access to the cable network's data service is provided through a cable modem (CM). Increasingly, CMs are required to comply with an industry standard referred to as the “Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification” or DOCSIS. DOCSIS provides a set of standards and a certifying authority by which cable companies can achieve cross-platform functionality in Internet delivery. A DOCSIS compliant cable network comprises cable modem termination systems (CMTSs) and cable modems that form the interface to digital communications over the cable network.
A cable modem connected to the cable network is “provisioned” on boot-up. Provisioning involves a process by which the cable modem is initialized, authenticated, registered, and configured to operate with a cable network. Provisioning results in a cable modem being assigned an IP address that is recognized by the cable network and receiving a bootfile that, among other functions, determines the services that the subscriber is entitled to receive.
A cable modem may be standalone device or it may be integrated into other two-way devices. Its most common application is as an interface between a subscriber's computer and the subscriber's Internet service provider (ISP). The cable modem may also be used in conjunction with a set top box (STB) to provide an upstream digital channel for interactive television and in conjunction with a media terminal adapter (MTA) to provide voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) services. In these latter applications, the cable modem is integrated with the device that it is supporting.
Cable modems may also be integrated with wired and wireless routers, thereby allowing multiple devices to share a single cable connection. A cable modem router comprises a basic dynamic host configuration protocol (DHCP) server that assigns private IP addresses to the network devices connected to the cable modem/router.
When a problem arises in the provision of a digital cable service, a subscriber expects the cable operator to take quick and effective remedial action. From the cable operator's perspective, it is important to determine whether a problem actually exists, and if so, what the source of the problem is. Because sending a cable service technician (CST) to the subscriber's location is a costly undertaking, it is also important to determine whether a fault can be identified and remedied before a CST is sent to a subscriber location.
What would be useful is a diagnostic tool for ascertaining the operational status of a cable modem and for acquiring usage data remotely from the cable modem.